My Mistake!
by KayleeBaybee-x
Summary: Well Kagome catches Inu and Kik together, and she runs for it, and bumps into Naraku,and makes her join his team, she excepts, can inu save her before she kills the inu-gang? Will Kagome get to love Inu again, or will she hate him forever? Rated for Langu
1. Who is that?

Hey peoplez! This is my VERY first fan fic! So please no flames or don't get mad at me OO I try my best! OO Ok well here's the very first chapter! Hope you like it! Oh yeah! Before I forget here are the pairings! InuKag and KikNar and also SanMir, and this is also rated for their Language and some Violence, the kissing I think isn't that bad lol! Ok here the story!

**Chapter one**

**Who is that?**

"Inuyasha! I'm going to go back to my home for a while! I promise I will be back before noon!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah whatever wench…" Inuyasha said.

'Gosh he's so stubborn!' Kagome thought

In modern Japan

"Mama! I'm home!"

"Oh! Hello dear! It's nice to see you!" call her mother.

Kagome walked up to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Well I just came back so I can grab some ramen for Inuyasha and I REALLY need to take a bath!" Her mother giggled to herself and sent Kagome up to the bathroom so she could bath.

"Ahh I feel totally refreshed!" Kagome said as she left the bathroom. So she got dressed and headed down stairs, went into the kitchen, and grabbed some ramen for Inuyasha. "Ok mama! I'm off!" Kagome yelled. "Ok dear! Have fun, and be careful!" Kagome smiled, " I will!"

Kagome exited her house and walked to her family shrine. She opened the front doors, ran down the steps, and jumped into the well. The well turned blue and she was finally back in the Feudal Aura. She smiled and started walking back to the hut when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors near by, so she went to go check it out. She ended up near a river. She saw two figures near it. "Who are those people?" Then after she asked herself, she say who they two figures were….

Ok well that's it for this chapter! Hope you like it so far! Hmmm…. I'd bet you guys are wondering who the two people are… you guys can probley guess it by now! But it might not be who you think it is… Oo Ok well PLEASE! Review! Spank you very much! The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will write ? Bye, till' next time!


	2. Oh my gosh!

Ok well I got bored so I'm going to do chapter 2 right now instead of tomorrow! Hope you like this chapters too!

Chapter 2

Oh my gosh!

Last time 

Kagome exited her house and walked to her family shrine. She opened the front doors, ran down the steps, and jumped into the well. The well turned blue and she was finally back in the Feudal Aura. She smiled and started walking back to the hut when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors near by, so she went to go check it out. She ended up near a river. She saw two figures near it. "Who are those people?" Then after she asked herself, she knew who they two figures were….

Now 

"Is that who I think it is?" Kagome said to herself. "Oh my it is!" She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo holding each other! Tears started to weld up in her eyes. "Why? How could he do this to me! I got to get out of here!" She stood up and stepped on a twig and it snapped. Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped holding each other, they looked around and Inuyasha sniffed to see who it was. "Oh no…." Inuyasha said to himself. "It's Kagome…. Shit! It's Kagome!"

Then he saw her come out from behind a tree. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said lightly. "Inuyasha…" She started to walk up to him and she stared at him. "How could you?" She asked in an angry voice. (A/N Juz so you guys know, Kikyo has gone away by now!) "Kagome I-" But he was cut off by Kagome's angry voice again, "No Inuyasha, don't speak, I-I- really hate you! I CAN'T BEILIVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID CLAY POT!" With that she took out her jewel shards of her neck and she threw them at him, and she ran for her life. "Kagome wait!" But it was to late see was out of sight. "Why did I do that, I'm so freaking stupid!" Inuyasha said as he slammed his fist on the ground. "She'll never want to talk to me ever again." He couldn't help but let his eyes water up and let them fall.

Kagome was still running for it, everything was blurry because of the tears in her eyes. But she stopped running when she saw a familiar figure in the distance. She walked up closer to see who it was. It was Naraku.

OO Uh-oh sorry! Don't worry, just because Kikyo hugged him, doesn't mean they're together! Okay well Naraku showed up, so you guys know what's gunna happen now! Big trouble! Ok well REVIEW PLEASE! And I will keep reviewing! Till' next time!


	3. Join me

Ok well I decided to write another to you people! So be grateful! Ok prepare for this chapter to be very…very… well weird… Hope ya likez it!

Chapter 3

Join me

"Naraku…" Kagome said as she reached for her arrows. 'Oh crap I don't have any arrows with me!' Kagome thought. Naraku laughed to himself and started to walk up to Kagome. "Dear Kagome, I know that your feelings have been hurt by that worthless half demon…" Kagome just stood there wide-eyed. "How did you know about that?" Kagome asked as tears started to weld up in eyes again. "I know everything. Kagome, that worthless half demon never cared for you in the first place, he loves Kikyo, and always will. There is no room in his dark heart for you. Kagome, join me, and you will never, ever, get your feelings hurt ever again. What do you say?" Kagome was deep in thought about this. 'Naraku's right, Inuyasha never did love me, he loves Kikyo. Right now I just want revenge on Inuyasha! I'll do anything!' Kagome thought to herself. "Naraku, I except your offer." Naraku laughed to himself.

"Great. Now I will have to make you better armor then that." Kagome nodded and let him do this spell so she could get new armor. She was in her new armor that looked liked Kikyo's, but Kagome's had green pants, a white shirt with a little green on the shoulders, her hair was tied up in a pony tail, had metal armor on her chest, and had a long sword. Kagome smiled to herself. "Wow I look nice." She wanted to try out her new sword so she went to the nearest tree and swung right at it, and the tree split right in half! Kagome stood there surprised. Naraku walked up to her and said, "Well Kagome, let's get your revenge." Kagome nodded, "Wait, I just want my revenge on Inuyasha, nothing more." Naraku giggled to himself. "Why, of course Kagome. If that's what you want, then so be it." Naraku said, lying right through his teeth. Kagome smiled and walked off with him. 'Now all I have to do is make her really bad, then she'll do anything I say, then when she kills the Inu-gang, I will tell her that I was using her and then she will be in grief, then I will kill her so Kikyo will get all her souls back, and she will be fully alive once again!' Naraku thought to himself.

2 days later

Kagome wasn't getting her revenge, she was actually killing more people then she was supposed to be. Kagome laughed loudly in evilness. Naraku laughed to himself. 'Now that she's really bad, I will tell her she has 2 days to kill the Inu-gang!'

End of chapter

Uh-oh, Bad Kagome! Ok well here's the deal I won't write another chapter till' I get at least 5 review! Sorry, but I don't have any right now, so please review:) Till next time!


	4. Kill them

Hey people! Well since 2 people so far has reviewed! (Suicidal Baka911 and EvilAnimeGoodness thank you guys VERY much!) I will update some more! Oh yes, I'm sorry if my story is cliffy! Can't help it lol! Ok well he's the next chapter!

Chapter 4

Kill them…

Naraku was very satisfied with Kagome. 'Now is the time to tell her to kill them…' With that he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, "What is it Naraku?" Kagome asked. "I have other people I need you to kill…" Naraku said evilly. "Oh yeah? Who are they?" She asked. "Your friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo…" He said evilly. Kagome hesitated when he said those names. They were he best friends; they were like family to her. How could she kill them! "Kagome, do you except…?" Kagome thought so hard that tears welded up in her eyes. "Okay, I will do it…" Naraku smiled evilly again. "Good, now get going." Kagome turned around so she could go find her friends, no…family.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all walking in the forest getting some food for them. "Gosh I sure do miss Kagome." Shippo said sadly. "Yeah me too…" Sango said. "Me three", Miroku said with a sigh. Then they heard a noise in the nearest bush. "Who's there!" Miroku asked. Then Kagome came out of the bushes. All three of her friends were just starting at her. Kagome looked at them as though she didn't even know them. "Kagome is that you?" Sango asked. Kagome's reply was grabbing her sword and pointing it toward them. "I'm so sorry you guy, but this has to be done. I have to kill you all!" Then she ran toward them and swung her sword at Sango, but she dodged it. "Kagome, why are you doing this!" Kagome didn't answer, she just keep swinging her sword at them. All three of them couldn't hurt one of their best friend. At that moment Kagome ran straight up to Miroku and stabbed him right in the arm. "Nooo! Miroku!" Sango ran up to him and that was very costly. Kagome right then sliced Sango right at the face. Sango landed on Miroku with a **thud** and she stayed there.

Next Kagome turned around and faced Shippo. Shippo was shaking so badly that he fell to the ground. She started to walk up to him till' she was right in front of him. Shippo raised his arms to his face in defense, seeing this made Kagome start to get tears in her eyes; he was actually afraid of her; but he was just like a son to her, and he was like his mother, and he was afraid of her! Well she wouldn't blame him so being afraid of her. She raised her sword in the air, about to strike Shippo, when she heard a familiar voice. Next thing she knew, her hand got pushed aside. She looked up to see who had stopped her from killing Shippo. It was Inuyasha holding Shippo.

Kagome stood there in shock as Inuyasha put Shippo on the ground. Inuyasha just stared at the one who he thought he would never see again. "Kagome… what are you doing?" He asked in a concerned voice. Kagome's tears ran down her face. "None of your business. I'm just doing my job…" Inuyasha stood there shocked. "What job! Who in the hell are you working for!" Kagome's head pointed down to the ground. "Well, who is it?" Inuyasha asked in a calm voice. Kagome sighed and said lightly, "Naraku…"

Awwwww I'm so evil! But don't worry! Things will get better for those two! I promise! Ok well please keep reviewing and once again thanks for the 2 people who reviewed! Tomorrow I will write to more chapters! So that means… Till' Tomorrow! Bye bye!


	5. Oh no don't funk with my heart

Wowie! I got to more reviews! Thanks to cebass25 and dogdemoninuyashaandkagome for reviewing! Thank ya much! Ok well here's the next chappy!

Chapter 5

Oh no don't funk wit my heart

Inuyasha stood there totally shocked. "You are working for Naraku! Why in the Hell would you be working for him for! He's a REALLY bad guy Kagome and you know that! Look at what he has done to you!" Kagome's fist were really tight. "Well I would think you wouldn't care! Because you don't love or care about me! You care about Kikyo! So why don't you just let me go back with my business!" Inuyasha had enough of this! "Kagome… the truth is, I don't love Kikyo! I don't even know why I even went to go see Kikyo! It was a very stupid thing to do! And I do care for you! Kagome! I-!"

At that moment Naraku and Kikyo popped out of the forest. "Kagome, you're doing well so far. Now you're next task, kill Inuyasha! This is what you wanted in the first place! Now you can finish him off for good!" Kagome looked down at her sword and started to walk up to Inuyasha. She was face to face with him. She raised her sword to his face but her hand with trembling really bad. She couldn't kill him; she fell to the ground and started crying. "I-I- can't kill him! I just can't! Some how my heart says I should believe him, because well he's my best friend and friends DON'T lie to each other!"

Just then two arrows came flying and they hit Kagome in the back! "Ahh!" Kagome screamed in pain. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He knelt down and grabbed Kagome. "Oh my god!" Then he looked up at Kikyo. "You bitch! How could you do this!" Kikyo laughed "Well Inuyasha it was quite simple! Except Kagome was supposed to kill you, but she failed. Naraku and I had a plan. First make Kagome angry by me going to see you. Then Kagome go on Naraku's team and making her kill her best friends and you. Then we were going to tell her she was tricked into killing Inuyasha then she would be in grief and right then we would kill her also." Inuyasha was SO pissed! "Oh dare you guys do this! Argg I'm gunna kill you both! Kikyo, you can just go back down to Hell where you belong and Naraku can go with you, you fucking homosexuals!"

Then he ran up to Kikyo and was right in front of her, "You're the first to go, Kikyo, I thought you loved me, but I guess it was just all a lie! Oh well I got Kagome and you have Naraku! Now, go to Hell!" Then he sliced her to bits and she screamed and turned into the pile of bones and clay that she already was. Inuyasha turned around, "Naraku, you're next!" Naraku laughed, "Yeah right! Like a half-breed like you could kill me!" Then Naraku tossed Miasma at him and this was Inuyasha's perfect moment to use Back Slash Wave and kill Naraku for good! He took at his sword and yelled, " Back Slash Wave!" Naraku's eyes widened, "Oh shit! I can't stop it, it's to big!" Then Naraku screamed and then he died, never to be seen ever again by anyone! Inuyasha put his sword back in it's sheath and walked up to Kagome. "Oh my poor Kagome." He knelt down and grabbed her and hugged her as tight a he possibly could. "I'm so sorry this all happened! I wish it never did! Please forgive me!" Then a tear ran down his face. Then he felt a warm hand on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome was awake. "Kagome!"

Ok well that's it for this chappy! I will try to write another story today! Sorry for all the language! Inuyasha was very angry! Well in my mind he was! Once again thank you 4 who have reviewed me! Please review some more you guys and I will keep writing! Till' next time! Buh-bye!


	6. My love

Hello people! Well I got 3 more people who have reviewed me; they would be Tokugawa, inuyasha4ever1,and Taeniaea! Thank you guys so much for you're guy's nice reviews! Okay well I will try and make my chapters alittle longer! And if you guys think my story is cliffy, then I'm sorry: ( Okay well here's the next chappy!

Chapter 6

My love

"Kagome, you're alive!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and tried to sit up but she couldn't. "Can you please pull out these arrows? They hurt like hell…" Inuyasha nodded and turned her around. He stared at the arrows in her back and put his hand around one, but hesitated to pull it out; he thought it would hurt her. "Inuyasha please do it." Kagome asked nicely. Inuyasha sighed and yanked one of the arrows out of her back. Kagome tensed up. "Okay now the other." Kagome said while tears came down her face. Inuyasha nodded and yanked out the last arrow in her back. After he was done pulling them out, he turned her so she was facing him. "Kagome, I'm so sorry all this happened, this is all my fault." Inuyasha's face pointed to the

ground so his bangs were covering his face. Kagome felt bad because she knew it wasn't all his fault. "Oh Inuyasha, it's not all your fault, it's also my fault for going to Naraku in the first place, and I even tried to kill everyone…" Kagome started to cry at the thought of her trying to kill her best friends. Inuyasha saw this and he pulled her into a hug.

She sat there crying on his chest for a long time till' someone broke the silence. "Kagome, I have to tell you something, before anything else bad happens." Kagome looked up to his eyes. "Yes?" Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Kagome, I-I- I love you! I love you so much, I'm so sorry for all the stupid things I've done and said to you! It's just that I'm afraid to show you my soft side! I am really a nice person if I'm not mad or sad! " Kagome smiled and said, "Inuyasha, I know you're a nice guys, and that's why I love you too! And I always have!" Inuyasha smiled widely and hugged her as tight as he could. Then she touched his cheek and kissed him. He kissed her back. They broke apart smiling happily. "Well we better get you guys to Keade's quickly." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha picked her up bridle style and walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Awww that was so cute! You guys finally admitted you feelings to each other!" Sango said excitedly. Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turned bright red. Miroku hadn't said anything and his head was pointed down. "Hey, Miroku what's wrong?" Miroku sighed, "Well I don't have anyone to love…" Sango's face turned red. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku's eyes went wide, as did Inuaysha and Kagome's. Then Sango got up and started to walk away. Miroku got up and ran after her.

"Hey wait up!" Sango turned around. When Miroku caught up he sad, "Thanks." He smiled and Sango did too. 'Wow I'm surprised he hasn't groped me yet.' Then she felt something grab her hand. She looked up and saw Miroku holding her hand. She smiled and they started to walk of with each other. Inuyasha and Kagome were still standing there shocked. "What just happened?" Inuyasha asked. "I think Miroku and Sango are in love?" Kagome suggested. They both shrugged and they too started to walk back toward the village. "Hey wait, did we forget something?" Kagome asked. "No, I don't think so." Inuyasha said. Kagome was deep in thought, she could swear they felt something behind. Then it hit her , "Oh my god we left Shippo back there!" Inuyasha stopped immediately and he called out, "Sango, Miroku, we forgot Shippo! Me and Kagome are going to go back and find him!" Sango and Miroku called out, "Okay find him quickly, it's getting dark!" So Inuyasha and Kagome ran back to go find Shippo.

They finally got back to where they were before. The started to call out his name, they started to get really worried when he wasn't answering. "Shippo, are you here!" Kagome started to cry because she thought something bad had happened to him. "Don't worry Kagome we'll find him. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I just hope he's okay!" Kagome sobbed. Then they both heard a little snore. Kagome ran out of Inuyasha's arms and looked behind a bush where she heard the noise, and there was little Shippo sleeping. Kagome picked him up and smiled to herself. "Thank god he's okay!" Inuyasha smiled and she walked up to him. They were walking to the village and Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked off.

Okay, well that's it for this chappy! Hopefully it's long enough for you guys! I tried hard! Okay well the next chappy will be written tomorrow! So, till' tomorrow!


	7. Aouthers note!

Very Important Authors Note!

Okay guys, I need your help, I dun know what to do next! So please review me and give me ideas, cause I have no clue what to do, and which ever one I like best, is the one I chose, and if I like most of them, then I put all of them in different chapters, or something like that, so review me and tell me what to do!


	8. Another important message

Okay well I got some reviews saying what to do next. So I might juz try and do most of them! Okay well I just sprained my thumb the other day so now I can't type very well and plus I have to go to my cousin's house till' Thursday and I won't be able to make a new chapter till' then, so till then I will be trying to think of how I should do my next few chappy's! Okay well I gotta go to my cousin's house now! I'll try writing as soon as I get home! Cyaaaaa


	9. Oops I did it again!

Okay guys well I have enough time so that I can write another chappy! Okay well I've decided which 2 reviews I'm gunna put in, I'm gunna put in inuyasha4ever1 idea and also XsangoX! Okay well here goes the next chappy!

Chapter 9

Oops I did it again!

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally made it back to the village. When they got there they took Kagome straight to Keade's hut. When they got her fixed up Kagome went to go look for fire wood while Inuyasha got some food. "Ah! There's some wood!" She ran up to the pieces of wood that was lying on the ground. Once she picked them all up, she saw someone she never thought she would ever see again. Naraku was right in front of her very eyes.

She dropped all the wood she just had in her arms. "Naraku! I thought Inuyasha had killed you!" Naraku laughed. "True, he did kill me , just long enough for you guys to believe I was truly dead!" Kagome growled to herself. "So you faked your own death you piece of **shit**!" Kagome yelled. "Yes I did, and I got something of yours that you might want back. Kagome chuckled to herself. "Oh yeah, and what in the world would that be?" Naraku laughed to himself. "It's not a what, it's a who." Kagome's eyes went wide when he pulled her favorite little kitsune from behind his back, Shippo.

"Shippo! Don't hurt him please!" Kagome pleaded. "I will let him go, but first, you must do something for me." Kagome nodded, "Anything! Just tell me what to do and I will do it, please just don't hurt Shippo!" "All right, you must kill your friends, Sango, Miroku, **AND** Inuyasha, and if you don't, Shippo will die!" Kagome eye's went wide. "I-_I_ can't kill them!" At that moment Naraku pulled out a knife and held it to Shippo's throat. Shippo flinched when it just barely touched him. "No! Don't hurt him! I'll do it!" Naraku smiled. "Good now we understand each other. You still have your sword, so go do what I have told you to do and I promise to give you back Shippo unharmed." Kagome's cheeks were wet from crying. She couldn't kill them, but she had to, Shippo was like a son to her, yes, she had to do this, for Shippo's sake! He was just a kid. She just hoped Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango would understand… She grabbed her sword and walked back to were her friends were.

Okay well there you have it! Well I will try and update tomorrow cause' I still have to go to my cousin's house today! Well please review! And I will keep updating! Till' next time! Bye Bye!


	10. Help

Hey my homies! Well I got some new reviews so I shall keep writing! Okay here's the new chappy!

Help…

Chapter 10

Kagome was walking through the forest trying to get back to the gang. 'Oh my god, I can't kill them! I need something to think of and I need to do it **fast!…** I got it! I will go up to Naraku and tell him that I killed them, and he will give me Shippo back! So I won't have to kill them! Yes! Excellent plan!' Kagome thought. So she turned around and started walking back to Naraku.

About 10 minutes later she finally saw Naraku. "Naraku, I have done what you have asked me to do, now please give me back Shippo!" Kagome pleaded. Naraku stood up and took out Shippo and threw his aside; then a barrier came up around only Kagome and Naraku. "What! What are you doing, this was never the plan!" Kagome yelled. Naraku stepped closer to her till' he was right in front of her. "And you not doing your job was never part of the plan either, I know you didn't kill them, so now, it's just you and me." Naraku said. "No." Kagome said quietly. Naraku pulled out his sword and held it up to her throat. "Now you will fight me, and I wouldn't even try hard if I were you, because I'll kill you before you even cry for help."

Kagome looked down at her sword (which was in her hand) and looked back at him. Her heart was racing so fast that she could hear it in her ears. Then she knocked Naraku's sword from her throat and plunged her sword in his stomach. "Shippo! If you can hear me, please go get Inuyasha and **quickly**!" Kagome yelled. Shippo nodded and ran to go find Inuyasha.

At the village

Inuyasha was sitting near the unfired fire place. "God where is she, she was supposed to be back a **LONG** time ago!" said Inuyasha angrily. Then he saw Shippo running towards him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo said as he jumped on Inuyasha's lap. "What is it Shippo! And god do you have to scream so loud!" Inuyasha said. "YES! Kagome's in a big fight with Naraku and needs your help!" Inuyasha eyes went wide, "WHAT? WHERE IS SHE!" Inuyasha screamed. "Geez do you have to scream so loudly! She in the forest! Follow me!" Shippo got up and ran towards where Naraku and Kagome were. 'Please Kagome, don't be dead or I will never forgive myself!' Inuyasha thought.

With Naraku and Kagome

Kagome already had lots of cuts and bruises from Naraku slicing her. 'Any longer and I'm going to bleed to death!' Kagome thought. 'Please Inuyasha hurry!' She thought again. Inuyasha and Shippo had finally made it. "**Gasp** Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran toward her. But something sent him flying back. He hit the ground at full speed and lied there. "Inuyasha are you okay! Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, there's a barrier around them." Inuyasha pulled his head out of the ground, "Yeah I kinda figured that out!" He got out of the ground and pulled out his sword. He held it in front of the barrier and his sword started to pulse till' it turned red. He raised the sword high and screamed, "Windscar!" His sword hit the barrier and the barrier disappeared. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome turned around and smiled. "Inuyasha." Kagome. Then she fell forward and Inuyasha ran to her and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Inuyasha growled to himself when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Naraku standing right behind him, and Naraku put his sword at in it's sheath. "Naraku! You basturd! I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome! Speaking of kill, I thought I killed you a long time ago!" Naraku laughed to himself. "Yes, I was dead, just long enough so you guys would think I was truly dead!" Inuyasha was so furious his eyes flashed red. "You. Are. So. **_DEAD!_**" Inuyasha screamed. He took out his sword and was ready for the longest fight he would ever have.

Okay well how what that Chappy! Well review and tell me how you liked it! Thanks for all the people who have been reviewing me! I will TRY to review tomorrow! So till' next time (this is my maddo!) Bye!


	11. The Big Fight

Waz up people! Okay well here's the next chappy and thank you guys who have reviewed me!

Big Fight

Chapter 11

Inuyasha ran towards Naraku with full speed. Naraku pulled out his sword, ready for the battle. "Windscar!" Yell Inuyasha as he slammed his sword on the ground full blast. Naraku saw the attack and didn't have time to attack back, so he just let it hit him. "Yes! I got him!" Inuyasha said anxiously. Then he saw all the pieces of Naraku grow back together. "What!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed evilly, "Don't you see Inuyasha! You cannot defeat me! I am immortal!" Inuyasha growled to himself. "Well if there's a will there a way!" Inuyasha ran up to Naraku once again but something hit him. One of Naraku's tentacles was in his stomach. Inuyasha feel to his knees and pulled it out of his stomach.

When he pulled it out he heard a laugh from Naraku once again. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "The tentacle that was just plunged in your stomach was full of my poisonous miasma! You should die in a matter of minute's!" Naraku said will a laugh. Inuyasha wasn't going to give up just yet. He needed to kill Naraku before he caused anymore problems to innocent people's lives, like Miroku, Sango, Shippo… and Kagome! Then they both heard voices in the forest. There came Shippo, Miroku, and Sango! "Inuyasha! **Gasp **Oh my god! Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran up next to the unconscious Kagome. Miroku ran next to Inuyasha's side. "I'm fine, for now, Naraku just put miasma into me, I don't think I will last much longer." Miroku's face went from kind and loving, to just plain pissed off. "Naraku! How dare you take people's lives away from them! You'll pay!" Miroku removed the beads from his hand and yelled, "Wind tunnel!" The wind was sucking in Naraku, till' he released some of his poisonous bees from him and they went into his wind tunnel. Miroku fell to his knees. "Damn you Naraku." Miroku said as he fell to the ground.

Sango turned her attention to what just happened. "Miroku!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her boomerang. "Hidikous!" She screamed as it went flying through the air and it hit Naraku. But something happened once again. Her weapon shot back at her. It hit her full blast and she went flying back, hitting a tree, and she went in unconsciousness. Inuyasha looked over to Sango then Miroku. "Damn you Naraku! Damn you all to Hell!" Naraku just simply laughed. "Like I told you before, you and your friends cannot defeat me!" Inuyasha growled and stood up with all of his strength. "I will kill you no matter what! For all you've done to us! You will pay!" Naraku glared at him. "No one will defeat me, especially a stupid pathetic half breed like you!" Naraku shot out miasma gas at him. This was a perfect time to use his most powerful move. "Back Slash Wave!" Inuyasha called out. "You think that stupid trick will kill me, think again!" Then Out of the corner of Inuyasha's eyes he saw a blue like go flashing threw the Back Slash Wave and it hit Naraku's chest and then the Back Slash Wave hit him right after that. "What! No this isn't happening! How could a half breed and a stupid miko girl kill the great Naraku!" Naraku yelled as he turned into ash. Inuyasha fell to his knees. His vision was getting really blurry from the miasma that was in his body.

Then he felt someone near his side. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome with her bow in her hand. "Kagome, so you're the one who shot the arrow." Inuyasha said weakly. Kagome nodded lightly and walked over to him and put a hand of his shoulder. "Inuyasha, please don't die!" Kagome said as a tear fell down her eye. Inuyasha lifted his head. "I'll try not to, but I can't help it, this poison is spreading fast." Kagome nodded and she went over to see Kilala standing near Sango. "Kilala take Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to Keade and quickly! I'll take Inuyasha!" Kilala meowed and lifted Sango then Miroku on her back. Shippo jumped on her back and they all flew out in the sky. "Now, to hurry up and take Inuyasha to Keade! But how!" Kagome thought to herself. She was running out of time.

So how was that? Well review and tell me what you guys thought! I will update tomorrow! Till next time! Cya!


	12. Please don't die!

Hi guys! Well I got bored so I'm gunna write another chapter! Sorry of the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku was short! I couldn't think of anything to put! Okay well n e ways! Here's the next chappy!

Please don't die!

Chapter 12

"How in the world am I going to get Inuyasha back to Keade's before he dies!" Kagome asked to herself. Then out of the blue she saw a big tornado! "Kouga! He can help us!" Kagome said to herself. She started to run towards him and with a big gust of wind he stopped right in front of her. "Hello my dear Kagome, why you look awful pretty today!" Kouga said as he held her hands. "Kouga there's no time for hellos! I need your help!" Kouga smiled. "Anything for you Kagome! What's the problem?" He asked. "Well Inuyasha and Naraku were just in a big fight, and Naraku put poison in Inuyasha and now Inuyasha is dying from it and I have no way to take him to the village! So I need you to carry him to Keade's village for me!" Kouga started to growled. "Yeah right! Like I'd ever help that worthless mutt!" Kagome's eyes started to water up. "Please Kouga, please do this for me! I don't want Inuyasha to die! Please, I love him so much!" Kouga turned towards her and saw that she had tears coming down her face. "Oh okay! But I'm only doing this cause' I love you!" Kagome smiled and thanked him like a billion times.

Kouga walked over to Inuyasha and put him oh his back. "Ugh! This is so gross!" Kouga complained. Then Kagome and him started running back to Keade's village. Kagome was having a hard time catching up with Kouga since he was so fast. "Kagome! Come on! Catch up!" Kagome stopped and yelled, "I'm okay Kouga! Just go ahead! I'll be there in a little bit!" Kouga stopped also. "But!" Kouga yelled but he was interrupted by Kagome. "No Kouga please just go! And hurry!" Kouga hesitated but then left running to the village. Kagome started running for her life. "Please Inuyasha! Please be alive when I get down there!" Kagome said to herself.

At the village

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had made it safely back to Keade's hut and all of them were resting. Keade could sense someone near by so she went outside to see what was going on. She walked out of the hut and saw Kouga out in the distance carrying someone. "Old women! Kagome told me to bring Inuyasha to you and that you need to work on him quickly!" Kouga yelled. "Well hurry up and bring Inuyasha inside my hut so I can work on him then!" Keade yelled. Then they saw someone else in the distance. "Kagome!" Kouga yelled as she ran down to them. "Is he okay!" Kagome asked. "Don't know, I will work on him right away!" Keade assured. Kouga went inside and put him where Keade told him to put him. Then he walked out and started a conversation with Kagome.

"So you like mutt-face huh?" He asked. Kagome nodded, "Yes I do, I like me and you better as friends then being together. I'm sorry." Kagome said lightly. "Don't be sorry, I guess I just took it the wrong way, I should have listened to you in the first place. I should be sorry." Kouga held out a hand so they could shake on it. She took his hand and shook it. "Well maybe you could be mates with Ayame?" Kagome suggested. "That's a nice idea." Kouga said thoughtfully. Kagome laughed. Then Kouga reached from both his legs and grabbed something out of them. Then he did the same thing to his arm. He held out his hand and there were 3 jewel shards in them. "Please take these. Now that Naraku is dead, I won't need them anymore." Kagome took the jewel gratefully. "thank you so much Kouga for everything." Kagome said as she hugged him in thanks. He hugged her back, "No problem, well I better get going up to the mountains. Hopefully Ayame will forgive for all I have done to her…" Kagome laughed and waved goodbye. "Bye Kouga!" She yelled. "Cya Kagome, I hope Inuyasha will stay alive and will protect you forever!" Kouga yelled back. 'Kagome I hope you have a happy life with him' Kouga thought as he ran off.

Kagome heard Keade yell something so she turned around. "Kagome, you may see Inuyasha, for now he is doing fine!" Kagome smiled and walked in the hut. She sat next to him, "Inuyasha, please don't leave me… I will be so upset if you do." Kagome let her tears fall and she lied her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Well guys how was that! Well that was like the longest chapter I think I have ever written so far! Well tell me what you thought and I will try and update tomorrow! Till' next time! Cya!


	13. You're okay!

Hello! Well I'm going to write another chapter cause' once again, I am bored! So here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

You're okay!

Chapter 13

Kagome woke up during the next when she felt someone moving beneath her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes started to open up. "Oh my god Inuyasha, you're okay!" Kagome yelled. She hugged him and Inuyasha let out a groan in pain. "**Gasp **I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm just so happyto see that you're alive!" Kagome said as tears started forming in her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and put her head back on his chest.

They sat there until she heard Inuyasha sniffing the air. "Why do I smell like….**_Wolf_**." Inuyasha said angrily. "I know you might not like this but Kouga had to carry you back here because I didn't know how to get you back here, so I asked him for help." Inuyasha growled. "But hey! At least he said he was going to become mates with Ayame and he gave us his shards…. So you know what that means, don't you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shoot straight up and yelled, "Oh my god! We have all the shards now!" He asked loudly. "Yes Inuyasha but I still need to put it into one whole piece." She said. Inuyasha nodded and watched her take out the big piece of the jewel and the 3 shards. She started to chant something and her hands turned pink.

A couple seconds later she opened up her hands and there it was, the jewel was whole once again. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome did also. Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand and put the jewel in his hand. "I hope you make the right wish Inuyasha, I want you to be happy, whatever you wish for, I will be happy with!" Kagome said. Then she put her head down and went to sleep_. 'Now that I got Kagome to take care of, what in the Hell am I going to wish for?'_ Inuyasha asked to himself. _'I know what I want! I should ask Kagome first, but she said she would be happy with whatever I wished for.'_ So he made the wish and is jewels pink era went away. Inuyasha smiled to himself_, 'Hopefully Kagome won't be mad at me.'_ With that. Inuyasha got up and went to sleep with Kagome; he wrapped his arms her and they went to sleep.

The next day

Kagome was the first one up. She stretched her arms and saw Inuyasha next to her. She smiled and kissed him on the head. She put his arms off her and she walked out side. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all outside talking to each other. "Good morning everybody!" Kagome said happily. They turned their heads and their smiling faces went to a stunned face; everyone's mouths dropped open. "What? Do I have something on my face?" They still didn't do anything, they just kept starting at her. "Ooookay well I'm going to go down to the river now, Cya!" She left and their faces were all open still.

At the river side

"Why was everyone staring at me like that! Have I turned ugly or something! Oh my god I hope not! I got to be pretty for Inuyasha!" She went straight to the river and looked at her reflection. She was totally shocked to see what she saw on the other side of the water. "What the Hell!" Kagome said. She had Amber golden eyes, longer hair which had red dye at the tips of her hair, longer nails, and had to **CUTE** doggy ears. "Oh my god, how did this happen! How in the Hell did I turn into a half demon!" She got up and ran to the village to show Inuyasha what had happen to her. "No wonder everyone was staring at me!" Kagome said. "Wow, I can run just as fast as Inuyasha can!" She smiled and kept running back to the village, excited to show Inuyasha her new look!

Oooooh Kagome's got a new look! **_Woot Woot! _**Okay well review me and tell me what you guys thought! Okay well till' next time, cya!


	14. What happened to me?

I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday. My mom was setting up our new DSL so we can juz get on and off of it whenever we want to… Okay well here's the new chappy! Hope ya like it!

What happened to me?

Chapter 14

Kagome was running back to the hut to go ask Inuyasha what the Hell happened to her, even though so **LOVED **how she looked, she just wanted to find out what happened. She saw the hut and ran inside of it and saw Inuyasha still sleeping. _'That lazy bum!'_ Kagome said to herself. She walked quietly to Inuyasha and went up to his ear and she took a deep breath**. "INUYASHA WAKE UP!"** She screamed in his ear. He shot straight and was screaming. "What what what what what!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome giggled to herself. Inuyasha turned towards her and was about to jump on her, till' her saw her face. His mouth dropped and he stared at her.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Cat got your tounge." Kagome asked. She sat in front of him and stared at him. "Now, Inuyasha, what the Hell did you wish for last night?" Inuyasha went out of his thoughts and went back into reality. He blushed and said, "Well I wished for you to be a half demon like me and we would have a happy life together." Kagome's eyes went wide, then she smiled. "Wow, that's the nicest thing someone's ever done for me! I thought you would wish yourself into a full demon…" Kagome's head pointed down to the floor.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into him for a hug. "Kagome, now that I got you in my life, I would never think of turning myself into a full demon! I love you too much Kagome!" Kagome smiled and hugged him back, "I know you do, and I love you too." She said. Inuyasha smiled and he kissed her on top of her head. _'God she's so HOT! And I love her new ears!' _He said to himself. They let go of each other and went out side. "I guess I will go make some breakfast, while it's still morning…" Kagome said to Inuyasha. " And I will go down to the river and get the food…." Inuyasha was busy doing something so he didn't really care, "Yeah yeah whatever…" Kagome walked of towards the river. "God sometimes he's so mysterious…" Kagome said to herself.

She was down by the river and was in the river TRYING to catch some fish. She saw one and tried to grab one, but she missed and fell into the river. She jumped out of the river and left with no food at all, and the worse part was, she was all wet! She walked back to the hut and saw Inuyasha still doing the thing he was doing when she left. He heard her coming close to him so he turned around to see a wet Kagome. "Well looks like you didn't catch the fish, but the fish caught you." Inuyasha said while laughing. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to change into some new clothes." Kagome said angrily. "Okay." Inuyasha said. As soon as she left he started working on his project again.

When Kagome was done getting dressed she came out wearing a pink kimono with flower designs on them. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "You look nice Kagome.." Inuyasha said shyly. Kagome smiled too. "Thanks." Kagome said. She sat down next to him. "Oh I see you made a fire." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and then looked at her. "Kagome, I've got to tell you something." Kagome looked at him with open ears. "Yes, what is it Inuyasha?" She asked eagerly. "Well, as you know we've know each other of 2 years, we've gone through some good times, and bad times. But even though we've had our bad times, you've always wanted to stay with me, no matter what, and I respect you for that! I always hurt you so much when I went to go see Kikyo, but I love you! Not her, she's a bad person, and is no longer in my life. Kagome, I love you and only you! Kagome…" Kagome's heart was totally racing by the time he took his hand into hers. "Will you marry me?"

Aww! How sweet, well I hope you guys liked that chapter. So review me and tell me what you guys thought. Next chappy, well….. Might have a lot of fluff in it! K Ekk okay we REVIEW and I will UPDATE! Till' next time! Cya!


	15. You love me!

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a big softball game! Okay anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!

Me?

Chapter 15

"Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as he held out a ring. "Oh Inuyasha! Of course I will!" Kagome sobbed. She jumped on him and kissed him hard. They parted and Inuyasha took her hand and put the ring on her finger. "Wow Inuyasha, it's beautiful! Did you make it yourself?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, see the jewel in the middle? Well it's made from the shikon jewel, I cut a piece off of it and I made it round, and I stuck it on." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. "Lets get back to the hut!" Inuyasha nodded and they walked back to the hut.

Kagome made their bed and she sat in it. "Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Kagome yelled. He came out with just his boxers on that Kagome had bought him. Kagome blushed. "What's the matter Kagome, you scared?" Inuyasha asked while smirking. "No! Grrr I'll show you scared!" Kagome said. She grabbed her shirt and flung it off. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Holy shit…" Inuyasha said. "You big dog, come over here!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran towards the bed and jumped on top of her. They pulled the covers over them and were not disturbed.

The next day

The sun was shining bright and Kagome had just woken up. _'Wow that was awesome last night! I'm never forget it!' _Kagome said to herself. She turned around to face Inuyasha. _'He's so cute when he's asleep, so peaceful!' _She thought to herself. Then she saw Inuyasha's eyes open up. "Hey sleepy head, did you have a good sleep?" Kagome asked. "Hell yeah…" He said. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back passionately. They parted and they both got dressed.

"Well what do you want to do today Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. What's Sango and Miroku doing?" He asked. "How am I supposed to know, sleeping?" Kagome guessed. Inuyasha shrugged and he put his arm around her waist. "Well Inuyasha I kinda want to go to my time for a little while, if it's okay with you?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha said quietly. "Thank you!" Kagome said happily. She kissed him on the cheek and she ran for the well. "God she's beautiful!" Inuyasha said out loud. "You lucky son of a bastard!" Inuyasha turned around to see who was talking to him, it was Miroku.

"Looks like you and Kagome had your fun last night!" Miroku said cheerfully. "Shut up Miroku or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Hey now! It's the truth! And don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Miroku said. "Well I need to get back to my Sango! Cya later Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he waved goodbye. "Cya…" Inuyasha said. _'I hope Kagome will be back soon….' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Well how was that chapter? How it wasn't **TO **short! Okay well I will TRY to update tomorrow, I'm going to a friends house so I dunno if it will be possible. All right, well, till' next time! Cya!


	16. Oh god

Oh my god sorry it's taken me SO long to update! I've been really busy! Okay well here you guys go! Here's the next chappy!

Oh god…

Chapter 16

Kagome hopped over the well and ran to her home. "Mama! Are you here!" Kagome called. There was no answer. "Huh that's weird, no one's home." She said to herself. She walked up to her room and put her backpack on her bed. "Well while I'm here, I might as well take a bath!" Kagome exclaimed. So she walked to her bathroom and turned on the water and let it run. She got undress and went inside the tub. "_Ahh_ this feels so **nice**!" Kagome said happily.

Once Kagome felt she had enough of washing herself, she stepped out, grabbed a towel, and went inside her room to get dressed. "**Finally**! Clean clothes!" She exclaimed. She put them on and she jumped in the air when she heard the phone ring loudly. She ran for the phone and picked it up,

"Hello!" Kagome asked. "Hi Kagome! How are you doing lately?" Kagome recognized the voice right away. "Hi Hojo, I'm doing fine thanks, what's up with you lately?" She asked. "Well I was wondering how you were doing, so I decided to call you and see how you were doing. Me and the girls are going to come to your house today and visit you! See you soon!" Hojo said happily. "No wait!" But she was to late, he hung up. "Crap! I can't let them see me like this! Holy shit what am I going to do!" Kagome asked nervously. "Ah-ha! I will put on a hat so they can't see my ears! Wait… my hair! My eyes! **MY NAILS! **Oh my god what to do? Maybe I should just tell them the truth! Yeah!" Kagome said excitedly!

A couple minutes later she heard a knock at the door. She ran to the door and hesitated to open it. "Well here goes nothing…." Kagome said to herself. She opened the door and saw Hojo outside. "Uh I thought you said you were bringing everyone over here?" She said suspiciously. "Well they changed their minds, oh my god, your ears! You're eyes! What happened to you!" Kagome started to blush. "Well I kinda have a fiancée now and well… I turned into a half demon…" Hojo's eyes went wide. "You have a fiancee?" Kagome nodded. "Oh I see. Well I best be going! I'll cya later okay Kagome?" Kagome nodded. She felt kinda sorry for him so knew so loved Inuyasha, but she couldn't help but feel bad for Hojo.

Then she saw Hojo stop and turn back towards her. "Kagome do you think I can have something to drink really quick?" He asked. "Uhhh sure you can." She said. He smiled and he walked inside the house she shut the door and the as soon as she did that, he turned around and slapped her across the face. "Why the hell would you go off with some other guy when you knew I liked you! What's wrong with you!" Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Y-you hit me!" Kagome said angrily. "Yup better get used to it because your mine!" He walked up to her and kissed her hard. "Oh my god get off me!" Kagome yelled. "No way." Hojo said evilly. Kagome tried hard to get him off her. She screamed and then she saw something push Hojo off of her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily. "What do you think you're doing with me girl! If you wanna die, then stay here, if you wanna live, then leave now!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Hojo got up and walked toward the door, "Kagome, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life…" Hojo said angrily. Then he walked out the door. Inuyasha turned toward Kagome and glared at her. "Why the hell did you let that guy in your house and then let him all over you! God Kagome you know I'm not always going to be there for you! You need to freaking protect yourself! God Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Kagome started to cry and she said, "I thought you would be more kind about this kind of situation…" Kagome said as she got up and ran to her room. She slammed the door and left Inuyasha to stand there. "What the hell is my problem? I don't just yell at her like that, it's not her fault, she didn't know that was going to happen…" Inuyasha said to himself. "I need to go tell her I'm sorry. With that, her walked up stairs. He was about to walk in her room but stopped when he heard Kagome singing.

**I watched the walls around me crumble  
But it's not like I won't build them up again   
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts, cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye **

**I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you   
Honestly, tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know **

**I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time  
You're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel, the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye **

**I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
Honestly, tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go, yeah, I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know (over, over, over) **

**My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye **

**I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
Honestly, tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
Tell me that it's over, over  
Honestly tell me, honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that it's over  
Don't tell me that it's over…**

After that he heard her crying again. He felt so bad. "Oh my god how could I have done to her! Stupid stubborn me!" Inuyasha yelled to himself. He opened to the door and walked in to see Kagome on her bed crying to herself. "Kagome…" Kagome's head shot up and she stared at him. Then her head pointed down again. He walked over to her and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome I'm really sorry, I know it's not your fault. I just get so worried that I just explode! Can you please find the heart to forgive me. I just don't want to loose you…" Inuyasha said kindly. Kagome's head rose up and she looked into his eyes. "Yes Inuyasha, I forgive you!" She said. Inuyasha smiled and he hugged her and she hugged him back. "I want to go back home now." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and picked her up bridle style and he grabbed her backpack . He walked to the well house and jumped inside. When they were back on the other side, Inuyasha put Kagome down and someone they thought had died.

Uh-oh, someone's come back from the dead! Or have they…. Well you'll just have to wait and see! Review and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! Okay well I'll update soon hopefully! Well till' next time! Cya!


	17. Guess who's back, back again?

Okay well I'm ready to write my next chapter! So hope you guys like it!

Guess who's back, back again

Chapter 17

"Well well well! If it isn't the two love birds." Said the person. "Kikyo! I thought I killed you that day I got Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo shock her head. "Oh trust me I was dead, till' that brother of yours found me and brought me back to life!" Kikyo said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled, "Well I'll just have to kill you again won't I!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

He ran towards her; he was just about to be in front of her when he saw a purple light go straight past him. "**Die**!" Kikyo shouted. The arrow Kikyo shot was going right towards Kagome. "No! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then right before it hit her, she grabbed it and broke it in two pieces.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Kagome laughed to herself. "Kikyo, as you can see, I'm not the same person I used to be, I'm way stronger then you'll ever be!" Kagome exclaimed. Kikyo glared at both of them. "You two are just a bunch of stinky mutts is all! Stupid bitch! You should go down to Hell!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha shock his head, "Not as much as you need to right now Kikyo, you used to be a nice person, but now, you're just a mean bitch!" Inuyasha said.

"Now Kikyo, you should go back down to where you belong!" Inuyasha yelled. He took out his sword and yelled, "Wind Scar!" It hit Kikyo full blast. She screamed in pain and she turned into ash.

Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed. "Finally, she's dead and can now rest in peace." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned towards her and nodded. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "Lets get going." Inuyasha smiled and nodded. They started walking down to the village.

They were walking peacefully, till' Kagome felt something hit threw her heart. She screamed in pain and Inuyasha looked at her and saw a knife type thing in her back. "Oh my god Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he saw her attacker come out from the shadows. It was Kohaku. "Why you…" Inuyasha said angrily. Before Inuyasha even got to grab him, Kohaku was out of sight.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. He ran by her side and put her in his lap. "Kagome…" Inuyasha sobbed. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at them weakly. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry I can't be as strong as you want me to be, even if I'm a half demon now, I'm still like a weak human on the outside, I'm sorry I couldn't have been a stronger person, I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said as her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Kagome was dead.

"No! Kagome come back! You're not weak! You're the strongest person I've ever known! Please don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried. Tears slipped down his face and held her close to him. 'How can I bring her back? I need her back, I can't live without her!' Inuyasha thought. Then he remembered how Kikyo came back to life, by his brother Sesshomaru! "Yeah! Sesshomaru can bring Kagome back!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He picked up Kagome and started running to find his brother.

A couple minutes later he finally found Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, "Rin, Jaken, stay behind me." Sesshomaru said as he started to pull our his Tokijin. "I'm not here to fight Sesshomaru! I need you to bring Kagome back to life! Please I'll do anything, just please, **please**, bring her back!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at him for a while then he said, "All right, I will bring this women you care for so much back." Inuyasha smiled and he placed her on the ground. Sesshomaru took out his Tensegia and aimed it at her chest. He sliced the hell demons that were on her and put his sword back in it's sheath. Inuyasha waited, and waited, and watched for Kagome to breath, "Come on Kagome, breath!" Inuyasha said.

**Okay well that's it for this chapter! I gotta go to bed! I'll probley review tomorrow! Till next time, cya!**


	18. Come back to me

**Okay time to update! So here's the next chapter, hope you guys all like it! (Sorry if it turns out to be short, I try!)**

Come back to me…

Chapter 18

"Come on Kagome breathe!" Inuyasha said eagerly. They sat there for a while waiting for Kagome to take a breath. Minutes went by, and nothing happened. "Sorry Inuyasha, looks like my sword didn't work on her, she's truly dead now…" Sesshomaru said with grief for his brother's mate. Inuyasha slammed his fist on the ground and tears came down his cheek. "Dammit! Dammit all to Hell!" Inuyasha sobbed.

Rin started crying in her hands, because Kagome had once saved her when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having a battle with one of their fathers enemies. They took their eyes off Kagome, and then they heard someone take a big breath. Inuyasha glued his eyes on her chest, and saw that it was finally raising up and down. Inuyasha smiled happily, "Kagome!" Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she turned towards Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha… I'm alive? How?" She asked. Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Kagome.. I thought I had lost you for good there!" Inuyasha sobbed. Kagome sighed and hugged him back.

"Why is Sesshomaru here?" Kagome asked. "Well who else has the power to bring someone back to life? Remember what Kikyo said, he brought her back to life. So I came straight to him, and he brought you back to me!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru, very much, you have given me a second chance at life, and to be with the man I love, hopefully forever." Kagome said thankfully. Sesshomaru nodded and walked away, "Lets get going Rin and Jaken." They both nodded and they walked off with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and they split apart after a couple minutes. They got up and he told Kagome to get on his back. "Inuyasha… I'm not helpless you know…" Kagome said irritably. "Come on Kagome, you were just brought back to life, please just get on my back." Inuyasha said impatiently. "**Humf**! I can walk myself!" Kagome said as she took a step forward. After she took the step she fell forward and was caught by Inuyasha. "You know, you **_should_** listen to me more often." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome gave in and she got on Inuyasha's back.

On the way over to the village, Inuyasha saw a big red rose and he walked over to it. He picked it and he handed it to Kagome. "Oh Inuyasha! It's so pretty!" Kagome said happily. "A rose represents you Kagome, you're so open and beautiful." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome smiled back and she kissed him on the cheek. "You know Inuyasha, you're really turning into a softy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away. "Have not wench!"

Kagome's ears shot straight up and she glared at him. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said evilly. She climbed off his back and stared at him. "Uh-oh! Please Kagome, don't say it!" Inuyasha pleaded. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Inuyasha put his hands on his ears, waiting for her to say **IT**.** "SIT BOY!" **She screamed as he slammed to the ground. He let out a loud groan.

Kagome smiled and she walked up to him, "Never call me that again, okay Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha looked up at her and glared, "Fine…" He said angrily. Kagome smiled widely, "Good! Now lets get going!" She started running away. "Hey wait up!" Inuyasha yelled from behind her; he got up and started running for her.

They finally made it back to the village laughing. "Inuyasha I beat you here by a mile! Except your defeat!" Kagome said evilly. Inuyasha smirked, "Never!" Kagome laughed. They walked into their hut and saw that there was no one anywhere. Kagome and Inuyasha smirked. "Well you know what happens when no one is around Kagome…." Inuyasha said. "Yup." Kagome agreed. They jumped on their bed and did their business….

3 days later

Kagome was up first and she already had breakfast going when Inuyasha woke up. "Good morning honey!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha smiled and he sat next to her. "So did you have fun last night?" Kagome smiled. "Since when have I not?" She said. He smirked and kissed her. They finally had their wedding plans worked out. They decided that in 4 days, they should have it.

They ate their breakfast and the both wanted to take a walk around the village. They got up and he took her hand and they started to walk. Kagome was having a good time, till' she felt the need to throw up somewhere. She ran to the nearest bush and started to puke. "Whoa! Kagome are you okay!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, I think some things wrong with me. I think I need to go to my world for a little while." She said. Inuyasha nodded and he walked her to the well. "Come back soon Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry I'll be back soon!" Kagome assured. "Bye!" She shouted. "Cya" he said.

In Kagome's time

Kagome made it back to the other side of the well and walked into the house. "Anyone here!" Kagome yelled. But once again, no one was home. "Huh that's weird. No one's home again." She said. She walked up to the bathroom and grabbed something from the cabinet, pregnancy tests. She took one out and did what she was supposed to do. She waited for 3 minutes and then she grabbed it. It showed that she was indeed pregnant. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant! What if Inuyasha doesn't want a child! Oh my god, I'll be SO screwed! He won't want to be with me anymore! Oh my god, I'm getting upset! Stupid pregnancy emotions!" Kagome said sadly.

She threw the pregnancy test away and she walked back to the well slowly. She made it to the well and jumped inside. When she got back, she saw Inuyasha on the side of it. "Well, glad to see you're back so soon… Why do you look so sad Kagome, what's up?" He asked. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something important, you may not like it but… oh well." Kagome began. "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant." She said slowly.

**Haha Kagome's pregnant! How will Inuyasha react to the news! Well you guys will just have to wait and find out! I will try and update as fast as I can, maybe tomorrow. Okay well review me and tell me what you guys thought! Till' next time! CYA! **


	19. You're what?

**Ugh sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on a vacation… Well any ways, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

You're what?

Chapter 19

"I'm pregnant." Kagome said. "You're what?" Inuyasha asked with a funny look on his face. "I'm **pregnant**." Kagome said sternly. "What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took a deep breath, "It means I'm going to have a baby Inuyasha…" She said quietly. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "You're going to have a baby!" He asked. Kagome nodded. "I'm going to be a father… **_WOO-HOO_**!" He screamed. Kagome jumped back in surprise. "You're happy?" She asked. He picked her up and started to twirling her around. "Of course, I've always wanted to have a family!" Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome smiled, "Good." He put her down and kissed her. They split apart and Kagome said, "I can't **wait **to tell the others!" Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridle style. "Come on then! Lets go tell them." Kagome nodded and they started running back down to the village.

"There they are!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey guys what's going on?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, where did you guys go to?" Sango asked. "Yeah!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha put Kagome down and said, "Kagome and I are going to have a child!" He said happily. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's mouths dropped open. "You guys are going to have a baby! Congrats!" Sango said happily as she hugged Kagome. "Thank you." Kagome said. "Inuyasha you big dog!" Miroku said as he hit his are playfully.

Inuyasha gave him a death glare. Miroku backed up, "Sorry Inuyasha, didn't mean to make you mad." Kagome shook her head. "Boys, they will never change, that definitely goes for Miroku…" Kagome said. "No kidding." Sango agreed. Then Inuyasha started trying to attack and Kagome started getting upset for no reason. "Why can't you guys ever stop fighting! Why can't people here just get along for once!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped fighting and Inuyasha's ears went down. He walked up to the crying Kagome. "Ah! Look what you guys have done now! You made her cry!" Sango yelled."I'm sorry Kagome, I wasn't going to kill him, honestly!" Inuyasha said. "Well stop fighting would ya!" She sobbed. Inuyasha hugged her, "Of course." "Now go say sorry to him right now!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "Sorry…." He said. "No problem." Miroku said.

"Thank you! Now lets do something else!" Kagome said. "I agree." Inuyasha said. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo nodded their heads and they started walking. "I have an idea! Lets go down to the hot springs!" Kagome said. They all nodded their heads and they walked down to the hot springs.

They all got in together and they all started talking. "Hey! Lets play Truth and Dare, dare means you tell someone to do something and they have to do it, and truth means you have to ask someone a question and you have to answer it no matter what!" It sounded like fun to everyone so they all wanted to play. "Me first! Sango! Truth or dare!" Miroku asked. "Umm… Truth." Sango said. "Okay… Why haven't you still bared me a child yet?" Sango blushed. "None of your business!" Sango yelled as she punched him in the side. "Lets get on with the game shall we!" Sango said still blushing. They all nodded and let the game begin.

"Okay Sango, you go." Kagome said. "Okay… Inuyasha!" Inuyasha eyes went wide again. "Uh. Dare?" He said nervously. Sango smirked evilly, "Okay then, I want you to eat dirt!" Inuyasha laughed, "That's almost **to **easy!" He picked up a little dirt and put it in his mouth and swallowed it. "Ewww Kagome said grossed out. "Okay my turn! Kagome!" Kagome blushed a little, "Truth." "Alrightly, how many kids will you bare for me?" Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face. Kagome smiled, "As many as you want I guess." Inuyasha smiled, "Awesome!" He yelled.

Miroku sighed. "What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked. "**Sigh **How come you won't bare me any children? I want a child too…" Miroku said sadly. Sango blushed, "Well if you want a child, then you should've just asked me to bare your child!" She yelled. Miroku turned towards her, "Really?" Sango nodded. "Sweet!" Miroku yelled happily. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other, "Okay I'm ready to get out of here!" Kagome said. "Same here!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey, no fair! No one dared me!" Shippo shouted. "No well kid, we're tired!" Inuyasha said. Shippo sighed and gave in.

They all climbed out of the hot springs, put their clothes back on, and walked back to their huts. "Well goodnight everybody!" Kagome said. "Night!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said as they climbed in their hut. "I'm so tired." Kagome said sleepily. "Sane here." Inuyasha said. They climbed into their bed and sleep in each others arms, and sleeping till' the next morning came.

**Well how was that chapter? Well I tried my best! I will try and update ASAP! So please be patient till' I get my next one in! Till' next time! Cya! **


	20. Wedding Day

**Oh god I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while! I've been really busy lately! Okay anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Wedding Day

Chapter 20

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up the next day, very excited for their wedding day. "Kagome! I have the perfect wedding dress for you! I'm Inuyasha, I have the most perfect suit for you!" Keade told them. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other. "Well let's go put them on!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha nodded and they walked into the same dressing room.

"Oh-no ye don't! Ye must dress in different rooms!" Keade said. "Why can't we old hag?" Inuyasha said angrily. "Ye must not look at the wives dress until she come down the aisle!" Keade said. Kagome nodded and walked into the other room, "See you down the aisle my love." Kagome said. They kissed before they left and went to go get dressed.

With Kagome

Kagome got done putting on her dress. It was a white kimono with a long vale; her hair was also in a beautiful bun. Kagome twirled around in a circle. "Wow it's so pretty! I love it so much!" She said happily. Keade walked in and saw Kagome. She smiled widely. "Ye look so beautiful. Who is going to be walking down the aisle with ye?" Kagome smiled, "Sango of course! And I'm guessing Miroku is Inuyasha's best man." Keade nodded, "And Shippo is going to be the ring barer I'm guessing?" Keade asked. Kagome nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to check on Inuyasha. I also need to practice my lines for the wedding also. And don't worry about the whole wedding place, I've got it all set up already." Kagome smiled, "Thank you so much Keade!" Keade nodded happily.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha had just got done putting on his suit. "God this thing is so tight!" He reached down to his feet and tried to put on his shoes, but he only fell down to the floor trying. "Ugh! I give up!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the shoe. Miroku walked though the door and saw a shoe coming at him, he didn't have time to dodge it, and so it hit his head. "Ow shit Inuyasha! Why did you throw that!" Inuyasha sighed. "I'm never getting those damn shoes on!" Miroku sighed also and walked over to where the show was and put it on Inuyasha foot.

"Now Inuyasha, how easy was that!" Miroku said. "Wow, magic." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Yeah, well at least I try!" Miroku said. They saw Keade walk through the door, "It's time boys. Inuyasha do you have the ring, or did you already give it to Shippo?" She asked. "I have it!" Shippo yelled as he walked right behind Keade. "Shippo, you look very nice today." Keade said. "Well of course, it's a wedding, DUH!" Keade smiled, "Lets get going then." All the boys nodded and they walked out. _'Well he comes the best day of my life.'_ Inuyasha said to himself.

At the God Tree

At the god tree there were seats for all the villagers to see the wedding. At the end of the aisle, there was Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Keade was sitting on a bench near the aisle. Then they heard Miroku say, "There they are!" All the villagers stood up and watched as Kagome and Sango came in arm and arm. Inuyasha's heart was pounding loudly. Kagome was finally at the bottom of the aisle and she took Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha smiled and they turned towards Keade. "We are here today for the celebration of Kagome and Inuyasha's marriage. Kagome and Inuyasha meet here at this very tree, their first appearance wasn't the best, but they soon came over to being best friends. And now look at them , they're going to get marriage at the very place at where they first meet. Now, Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be your ever lasting wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, for both as you both shall live?" Keade asked. Inuyasha smiled, "I sure do." "Now, Kagome, do you take Inuyasha as your ever lasting husband, for sickness and in health, for rich or poor, as both as you both shall live?" Keade asked. Kagome also smiled, "I do." Keade smiled widely, "Shippo, will you please hand the ring over to Inuyasha?" Shippo nodded and walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks kid." He said as he took the ring from him. Shippo nodded as he walked back to the bench and sat down. "Inuyasha put the ring on her ring finger." Inuyasha did as he was told and put it on her finger. "Shippo please give Kagome the ring." Shippo got up again and walked up to Kagome. A tear fell down her cheek as she took the ring from Shippo, " Thank you Shippo." Shippo nodded happily and walked to the bench once again. "Kagome please put the ring on Inuyasha's finger." Kagome did what she was told and put the ring on Inuyasha finger. "I now pronouns you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Keade said. Inuyasha smiled and lifted the vale off Kagome's face ad they both kissed each other passionately and they heard the crowd clapping and whistling for them.

They spilt apart and they both smiled widely. "Congratulations you two!" Sango and Miroku said. "Now, there will be a party at the hut! Please come!" Keade yelled out to everybody. Everyone nodded and they walked to the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, "I'm so glad we can finally have a life together, forever and ever." Kagome said happily. "Me too." Inuyasha said as he smiled. "Well lets get going you two love birds!" Yelled Shippo. They nodded and Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridle style and ran down to the hut.

**Okay well how was that chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Well next chapter will be about the after party, as you can guess. Okay well, till' next time, cya! **


	21. After Party

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with my softball games! -.- Okay well any ways…. Here's the next chapter!**

After Party

Chapter 21

Everyone was down at the after party having a great time. Inuyasha and Kagome were handed a knife so they could cut their big cake. Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw someone had already had their share of the cake when she saw a hand print on it. She looked toward Shippo and she smirked evilly. Shippo smiled shyly and Kagome went back to cutting the cake with Inuyasha.

Kagome took her piece as did Inuyasha, and they ate it with each other. Then Inuyasha look evilly at Kagome, "Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha?" Kagome said nervously. Then he saw him pick up a little piece of cake and threw it at her. Kagome turned towards him and glared at him, "Oh. It's so on Inuyasha!" Kagome picked up a piece of her cake and threw it at Inuyasha's hair.

He stood up and started to throw cake everywhere. "This is the best day ever!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey watch where you throw that stuff Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha stopped and then he started to laugh, "Okay, okay, I'll stop now."

They all grabbed some champagne that was handed out. Keade stepped up in front of everyone, "My I have everyone's attention please?" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "May I propose a toast, to the lovely couple, and may their marriage last a life time." Everyone lifted their glasses up and they drank.

"Wow what a night! To bad I can't have a drink!" Kagome said. **(A/N she cannot have drinks because she's pregnant!) **Inuyasha kissed her on the head, " There's always next time Kagome." Kagome smiled and they walked out of the hut.

Everybody gave their happiness to them and they left. "Boy I sure am tired!" Kagome said as she yawned. Out of no where, a giant gust of wind came. First they saw Kouga come first, then Ayame. "Hey Kagome! Wow you sure look nice tonight! Sorry we couldn't make it, it was such short notice!" Kouga said.

Ayame walked up to Kagome and handed her a present. "Aw you guys didn't have to get us anything!" Kouga looked at Ayame. "Well since you guys are going to have a pup, we thought you might want one of these."

Kagome opened the little box and saw a little hand made doll inside of it. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute! Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she hugged Kouga and Ayame. "Inuyasha! Be nice and say thank you right now!" Kagome said angrily. "Thanks…" Inuyasha said quietly. Kouga sighed, "Well maybe we'll come and visit you guys sometimes, come find me when your pup is born, will you?" Kouga asked. "Sure will!" Kagome said happily, "Bye you guys! Thanks again!"

Kouga and Ayame smiled and they ran off together. Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha and saw him frowning. "Oh Inuyasha! Why are you so angry! Didn't you see he has someone else to love now!" She said angrily. "Plus! I'm already with you and that will never ever change!" Inuyasha smiled a little, "You got that right and no one can take you away from me now…"

Kagome sighed and she took his hand. "Oh god! I forgot to tell my mother that I was going to get married! We have to go there right **NOW**!" She ran as fast as she could down to the well. " Can't we do this tomorrow Kagome!" Kagome glared at him, "No! **Now**!" She grabbed his hand again and they jumped down the well.

At Kagome's house

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the door of her house. "Mama! Are you here!" Kagome's mom walked through the hall way, "Wow it's nice to see you two again! And you guys are sure looking nice today!" Kagome smiled, "Mom we need to talk." Kagome's mother nodded and they walked into the living room together.

"Now, what is it dear?" Kagome took a deep breath, "I got two things to tell you, first, Inuyasha and I got married today, second, I'm pregnant with his child." Kagome said. Kagome's mom's eyes went wide. "You two got married and you're going to have a child? I'm going to be a grandmother!" She said happily. Kagome was surprised at her mothers reaction.

"How far are you into the pregnancy honey?" her mother asked. "About 1 week. Maybe longer." Kagome said. "Well congratulations you two! On your wedding and your baby! I'm so happy for you guys!" Kagome's mom said as she hugged Kagome and her new son-and-law. "Well will you two be staying here tonight? Because you can if you want to." Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha looked a bit angry after that.

"Great! Well I'm going to get to bed dears! Good night!" She said. "Night mama." Kagome said as she kissed her mom. Once her mom was out of sight Inuyasha said, "Why do we have to stay the night here Kagome? I thought we were going back." He said irritably. "Well I have been here for a while so I want to stay, is that such a crime!" Kagome said sadly. "No! It's all right if we stay!" Inuyasha said quickly because Kagome got really upset.

Kagome smiled and she took Inuyasha hand and they walked up to her room. "Here you can wear these." Kagome said as she tossed him a loose shirt and baggy sweat pants. So he went to go change and Kagome got in her pajamas. She climbed in her bed and then saw Inuyasha come in her room again. "Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha walked up to her bed and he climbed in with her. He wrapped his arms around her and he said, "I love you my Kagome." Kagome giggled, "I love you too my Inuyasha." He smiled and Kagome turned off her lamp and they had a great sleep together as newlyweds.

**Well how was that chapter? Did you guys like it? Well review and tell me what you guys thought! Okay well, till' next time! Cya!**


	22. Due Date

**Hey guys waz up? Well I have decided to update, juz so you guys know, in this chapter, I'm skipping a few weeks for this chapter. So don't freak out. And also the baby in Kagome's stomach grows faster then a normal baby does. Okay well here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!**

Due date

Chapter 22

Kagome and Inuyasha had been married for at least 3 weeks now and Kagome had gotten **A LOT** bigger since then. Kagome went to go make a fire so she could make breakfast for her and her mate. Then all of a sudden she felt a huge pain in her stomach. She feel to the ground in pain.

Inuyasha of course ran to her side, "What is wrong with you Kagome!" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha! I don't know why but I think I'm going to have the baby tonight!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "What today! I'm so not prepared for this!" He yelled. Kagome slapped him across the face, "Can't you see I'm dying here! GO GET KEADE NOW! No wait! TAKE ME TO KEADE'S!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head, "Okay, okay, I will!" He said as he picked her up and ran towards Keade's hut. Kagome kept screaming, "Faster you idiot! Do you want me to give birth to our child on you!" She screamed in his ear. Inuyasha did **NOT **want that to happen so he ran a lot faster.

They finally made it to Keade's hut and the burst though the door. "Keade Kagome's about to give birth!" Inuyasha yelled. "Lie her down on the futon and just clam down!" Keade said. He did as he was told and he put Kagome down. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it hard, "Now Kagome I think I know why your baby is coming so early, it's because demon or half demon babies grow **a lot** faster then human babies do." Keade said.

"Well that explains everything." Inuyasha and Kagome said. "Now Kagome, I need you to push as hard as you possibly can, okay?" Kagome nodded and pushed as hard as she could. She let out a loud scream. "Ow Kagome! You're going to break my hand if you keep squeezing it this hard!" Inuyasha complained. "Shut up!" Kagome yelled as she pushed once more. "I see a head! Common Kagome a little more! One more big push and that'll do it!" Kagome nodded and let out one more big push and scream.

"Congratulations Kagome and Inuyasha! Say hello to your new baby daughter!" Keade said happily. The baby had white hair with black streaks at the need of her hair, and she had her dads eyes. Inuyasha smiled widely and he kissed her on the head. Kagome smiled and started to take deep breaths. "That was harder…then… I thought…it would…be" She said between breaths. Keade wrapped the crying baby in a soft blanket and put a little bow on her little bit of hair sticking out.

Keade handed the baby to Kagome and she held the baby close to her. Inuyasha looked at his new daughter and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Look Kagome, we have a daughter now. I feel like the happiest person in the whole world!" He said happily. "She's so beautiful! Inuyasha, thank you for making me a mother." Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you for making me a father." They kissed each other and Kagome handed the baby to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a little nervous to hold a little baby, but soon got over it.

"So what will we name her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I have no clue, what sounds like a good name for her?" Kagome thought really hard about this. "I really like the name Yuna. It sounds pretty." Inuyasha smiled once again, "I like it too." He took Yuna's hand and she held on to it tightly. Than they heard some crashing through the hut door. "Guess what guys! Sango's pregnant with my child! I'm gunna be a daddy!" Miroku yelled as Sango blushed.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "Well good congratulations Sango and Miroku." Kagome said. Than Sango and Miroku saw this little baby in Inuyasha's arms. "Oh my god you had the baby! **SHE'S SO CUTE!" **Sango yelled. Kagome smiled, "Thank you Sango!" "What's her name?" Miroku asked. "Well we decided to call her Yuna." Inuyasha said proudly. Miroku smiled, "I can't wait to be a father! I will be the beast father in the world!" Everyone smiled again. And they had fun looking at Inuyasha and Kagome's new born baby.

Than they saw Shippo walk through the hut doors. "Hey you guys had your baby! How come no one ever tells me anything anymore!" He complained. "Sorry Shippo, I guess we were to busy taking care of Yuna." Kagome said. "I like her name, and she's cute too." Shippo said as he walked up towards the Yuna and the rest of the group.

The baby smiled and started to giggle a little. Shippo started to make funny faces at her and he laughed some more. Everyone laughed with the baby and Shippo and they had a good night. Everyone left the hut when it started to get late and they went to their huts. Baby Yuna yawned and started to get tired. She Kagome took Yuna in her arms and lied in her bed and started to fall asleep with Yuna in her arms.

Inuyasha lied next to them and Kagome put Yuna in the middle of them so that they could both sleep with her. Inuyasha put his arm on Kagome's thigh and they went to sleep peacefully with their new baby in the middle of them.

**Well how was that chapter? Was it cute enough? Well review me and tell me what you guys thought of it! And no this is NOT! the end of the story! Sango and Miroku need to have their child and we need to see their child and Yuna grow too! And just so you guys know, after this story is down. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Review me and tell me if I should have a sequel when I finish this story! Thank ya! So till' next time! Cya!**


	23. Uh oh

**Okay I got A LOT of reviews since yesterday! So I shall update right now! Hope you like this chapter!**

Uh-Oh

Chapter 23

Kagome and Inuyasha were playing with their newborn baby, Yuna. "You know Inuyasha, I just don't get it! How can she crawl when she's only 2 days old?" Kagome asked. "Well you should know, Yuna grows and learns faster then a normal human baby would, duh!" He said. Kagome hit herself on the head, "Wow why didn't I think of that!" She said sarcastically.

Then they turned their attention back to Yuna, but they didn't see her anywhere. "Where the Hell did she go!" Kagome said worriedly, "How can she just get away that fast? I mean we just took our eyes off of her for like 2 seconds and she's gone!" Kagome sobbed. "Don't worry Kagome! We'll find her!" Inuyasha assured. "I'm not gunna let my baby be eaten by demon for lunch!" Kagome sobbed.

With baby Yuna

Yuna tipped her head sideways when she saw a very strange looking creature. "What the heck are you supposed to be? Master what is this thing?" Said the stranger. "It looks like a baby to me Jaken." He man said. "I see Lord Sesshomaru, but whose?" Jaken asked. "It smell my brother's scent all over her." Sesshomaru said. "My lord it's so cute!" Rin said happily.

"**Ahhh** my Lord! It touched me!" Jaken cried. "It's not going to kill you master Jaken!" Rin said. Sesshomaru shock his head in disgust. Then they heard someone calling someone's name, "Yuna! Where did you go!" Sesshomaru knew right away whose voices it was, Inuyasha and Kagome. They saw Sesshomaru and they ran towards him.

"**Gasp **Yuna! You're okay!" Kagome cried. She ran towards her and picked her up. She kissed her on her head, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kagome told her. Yuna laughed and clapped her hands. "So she is your child." Sesshomaru said getting their attention. "Yeah, she was born last night and she's already started to try and run away from us." Kagome told him. "What is her name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Her name is Yuna." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded, "Rin, Jaken, say good-bye, we're leaving." Rin waved good-bye to the couple and the baby, "Make sure you guys come visit us so I can play with the baby. Jaken isn't much fun!" Rin said. Jaken's face went red and he felt very insulted.

"I'll have you know that you're just a human and you aren't much fun to hang around with either!" Jaken yelled. "**Humf! **I didn't ask you any ways master Jaken!" Rin said angrily. She kicked him on the leg and ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"Good-bye brother, take my advice and pay more attention on your baby." He said coldly. He walked away along with Rin and Jaken. "Thank god they found Yuna and not some crazy demon!" Kagome said thankfully. "Yeah, really…" Inuyasha said. They started to walk back towards the village. They saw Shippo playing all by himself. "Hey Shippo, do you want to play with Yuna? We would really appreciate it." Kagome asked. "Sure would!" He said excitedly.

Kagome put Yuna on the ground and left them to play with each other. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the nearest bench near the hut and they heard someone screaming. "Sango stop it! I swear you were seeing things! I didn't do anything of the sort! I promise!" Miroku cried. "You ass wipe! I saw what I saw! You cheater!" Sango yelled as she attacked him with her boomerang.

Miroku ran up to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Help me! She's trying to freaking kill me!" He cried. "What did you do this time Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Miroku cried again. "I know what it is…" Kagome said. "She's just being emotional right now, it happens when you're pregnant." Kagome said. "You mean, I have to put up with this emotional stuff for 9 months?" He asked. Kagome nodded. He started to sobbed a little. "Aww I hate this!" He complained. "Inuyasha you're lucky you only had to deal with it for 4 weeks!" Inuyasha shrugged, "Yeah lucky me."

Then they heard someone breathing very heavily. They saw Shippo bleeding very badly. "Shippo! Are you okay! Where's Yuna!" Kagome asked worriedly. "They-took…her….. with them…" Shippo said between breaths. "Who took her!" Inuyasha asked loudly. "Some weird person with a very long sword and long hair, like that guy named Bankostu!" Shippo said tiredly. Inuyasha growled to himself. "Go to Keade and get yourself cleaned up! Kagome and I are going to find her!"

Shippo nodded and Miroku picked him up and they ran to Keade. Kagome was crying hard, "What if they hurt her! What if she's dead! We should've stayed with her!" She cried. Inuyasha growled again, "Well find her! Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to her!" He assured her. She nodded lightly and they started running to follow Yuna's scent.

**So how was that chapter? Was it good enough for you guys? Poor baby Yuna! She's disappeared twice already! Well Sesshy has turned into a softly O.O Well please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! And you guys still need to tell me if I should make a sequel! I've only had one person tell me if I should. So PLEASE review and tell me! So till' next time! Cya!**


	24. Let my baby go

**Okay time to update everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! Been to lazy to type…. Okay any ways here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 24

Let my baby go

Inuyasha and Kagome were running to the scent of Yuna. "I think I smell her Inuyasha! This way!" Kagome yelled as she ran into a different direction. Inuyasha of course followed her and they saw their baby on a little plat form. "Yuna!" Kagome cried.

Kagome was about to grab her, but something got a hold of her before she did. "What the hell! Who are you give me back our baby!" Kagome yelled. The person stepped out of the shadows. "I am Rikku, the reincarnation of the powerful Bankostu." Inuyasha growled, "If you hurt her, I swear to god I will hurt you so bad! No wait, I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed. "I've fought Bankostu before, and I can just as easily defeat you too!" He yelled at him.

Rikku glared at Inuyasha, "We'll just see about that Inuyasha…" He said evilly. Inuyasha took out his Tetsaiga. He also took out his sword. "Inuyasha, prepare to end in misery." Inuyasha lunched towards him. "Wind Scar!" He yelled as he swung the sword at Rikku. **(A/N Rikku has put baby Yuna down on the plat form by now!)** As soon as the attack came to him, he disappeared. Inuyasha smirked, "Well that taught him not to mess with me. But still I think that was kind of too easy…" He said.

He went over to baby Yuna and picked her up. She had a big smile on her face and she hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed her on the head. He walked over to Kagome and handed Yuna to her. "My poor baby! I'll never let you out of my sight ever again!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry Kagome, it'll never happen again!" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and they walked back down to the village. When they got there they saw Shippo, Miroku, and Sango sitting on the floor talking to each other. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys found her!" Sango said happily. They both nodded and they sat down next to them.

"So…. What happened?" Miroku asked. "Well this ass hole named Rikku was the one who kidnapped her. He said that he was the reincarnation of Bankostu." Inuyasha told them. "What? That's weird, well what happened after that?" Miroku asked. "Well I kicked his sorry ass in like 2 seconds." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hum. I think that was **WAY **to easy of a fight. Bankostu wasn't exactly the easiest person to defeat in a battle. I don't know why, but I have a big felling that we might see this guy again." Miroku explained. "I don't think so, I saw him turn into ash." Inuyasha said. "Well you may be right, maybe this guy was a lot weaker then Bankostu. Well any ways, lets just be happy that all of you guys are okay." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy we got her back, I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt….or if she died…" Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Kagome, we got her back and that's all that matters right now." Kagome smiled and she hugged Yuna tightly. "Yeah, right now the only thing that matters to me is my family right now."

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha agreed as he looked down at his daughter and kissed her on the fore head. Yuna smiled and giggled. Her parents both smiled at each other and they gave each other a kiss on the lips.

**_The End _**

**Sorry if the chapter was so short! Well how did you like my story? I had an awesome time making it! Well this is the end of this story, but there WILL be a sequel! And I will give you guys the name for it! It will be called, "Family is the most important thing to me" and the summary is, "Kagome and Inuyasha's child Yuna has grown up and has grown to be a nice person. But one day her parents get kidnapped by someone and it is up to her to save them! Will she make it in time before this mystery person kills them? Rated for Language and Violence" I think you guys will like it! So it won't be made till like tomorrow or sometime soon! So please be patent till it is finished! So, till my next story! Cya guys! Please check out my new story SOON: ) Bye!**


	25. Authors Note

Hey Guys! Guess what! My new story is ready! I got my first chapter up already, I need more reviews to! So please read it and I hope you like it!


End file.
